sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Φίλιππος Βα \Μακεδονία
Φίλιππος ο Ήσσων Philip thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Φίλιππος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ιλλυρία Ηγεμόνες Ιλλυρίας ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Στρατιωτικός της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Ελληνιστική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Ετυμολογικά, το όνομα "Φίλιππος" συνδέεται με την λέξη "ίππος". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: ? - Πατέρας: Αμύντας ο Ήσσων - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: Βερενίκη η Ελκυστική, μέλλουσα βασίλισσα της Αιγύπτου - Τέκνα: *Αντιγόνη η Νεώτερη *Μάγας ο Ιερεύς *Θεοξένα Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Ήταν ένας άσημος αξιωματικός του Μ.Αλεξάνδρου. Ενώ ο ρόλος του ήταν ήσσονος σημασίας, μεγαλοποιήθηκε εκ των υστέρων ώστε οι επώνυμοι απόγονοί του να αισθάνονται ότι διαθέτουν ευγενικότερη καταγωγή. Philip (Greek: Φίλιππος, died about 318 BC) was a Greek Macedonian nobleman that lived in the 4th century BC. Philip was the son of Amyntas by an unnamed mother. He served as a military officer in the service of the Greek King Alexander the Great. Philip was known in commanding one division of the Phalanx in Alexander’s wars and commanded one of the divisions of the Phalanx at the Battle of the Granicus in May 334 BC. His name doesn’t subsequently appear in the campaigns of Alexander, but can be at least distinctly identified. Based on the implying of Plutarch (Pyrrhus 4.4), before Philip married Berenice he was previously married and had children, including daughters born to him. The identities of his former wife and children are unknown. In c.325 BC, Philip married Berenice I as her first husband. Pausanias (1.7.1), criticises his marriage to Berenice I and describes him as ‘a Macedonian but of no note and of lowly origin’. The ancient sources don’t say anything else about him and there is no evidence against this. Philip must have been a nobleman of some social status and influence as he married the great-niece of the powerful Regent Antipater and the grandchild of Antipater’s brother Cassander. Berenice bore Philip three children: Son, Magas, Daughter, Antigone, Daughter, Theoxena Philip had died of unknown causes. After his death, Berenice and their children travelled to Egypt, where they were a part of the entourage of Berenice’s second maternal cousin Eurydice. Eurydice was then the wife of Ptolemy I Soter. By 317 BC, Berenice married Ptolemy I and became the Queen mother of the Ptolemaic dynasty. As a posthumous honor to Philip; his son Magas when he served as a Priest of the Greek God Apollo, had dedicated an honorific inscription proudly naming him as the ‘the eponymous priest’ and ‘Magas son of Philip’. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Αλεξάνδρειοι Διάδοχοι * Αργεάδες * Αντιγονίδες * Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ.